Again
by gypsywitch84
Summary: a couple months after eitt, alexa and grace are friends and meet dimitri in the mall than something happens to eli and grace
1. Default Chapter

After deciding to stay home with her father while the rest of the family went to Australia, Grace was questioning her decision. high school would have been easier without having to walk down the same hallways where everyone knew what had happened between her and Mr. Dimitri. Alexa had come up to her a couple of months later, on the first day of colleage after they realized they got into the same school, to say she was sorry for what happened and that she had been jealous of their relaitionship. afterwards she and Grace became close friends and Grace forgave her for telling her mother what she saw. Grace realized that if she had been Alexa, she would have done the same thing.  
  
It turned out that Dimitri was only a crush because soon after he left, Grace began to have a crush on the new guy, Randy, who knew nothing of Dimitri and Grace planned on keeping it that way, She told Alexa to not tell him anything about Dimitri. Alexa said sure and that she was glad this time Grace's crush was only a couple of months older then her instead of a couple of decades. Jake was also happy about this crush who soon became Grace's boyfriend.  
  
A couple of months into the new year Grace and Alexa were at the local mall trying to find stuff that they had gift certificates from, for christmas. At the bookstore Grace was trying to decide between the new Isobel Bird book or a novel based on her favorite movie of all times, The Rules Of Attraction. Alexa was trying to coax her into the ROA book based on the fact that James van Der Beek was in the movie. Grace finally said ok and got the ROA. As she headed up to the registar, Alexa pulled her back behind a rack.  
  
" why did you do..." Grace started to say.  
  
"Look who is in line" said Alexa.  
  
grace peered around the corner and snapped back and whispered to Alexa" it's him. isn't it. well even if it is so what. I am so totally over him." laughing at how teenager she just sounded " I am just going to go pay"  
  
and with that she walked until she notice Alexa was not moving. Walking back she said" come on" and grabbed her arm and pulled her with her to the line.  
  
" what if he sees us"  
  
"so what"  
  
" what am i going to say, i mean you cant just walk up to someone you helped get fire and say hey how are you" said Alexa,  
  
" this from the girl who spied on us and then told her mother and the rest of the class"  
  
" hey i said i was sorry"  
  
" ok and what are the chances he'll..." grace started to say before Mr. Dimitri cut her off.  
  
" Grace Manning is that you?"  
  
"Yes, hi"  
  
" Hey, this is a pleasent surprised. meeting two former students on the same day? I mean what a coincidence that you me and alexa would be shopping at the same store at the same time"  
  
" actually me and alexa are shopping together. we are friends now"  
  
" whoa now that is weird" said Mr.Dimitri.  
  
" whats so weird about that"  
  
" nothing i just cant picture you two hanging out. you were like enemies not that long ago. in my class."  
  
" no we weren't. we just didnt know each other" Alexa said hopping into the convasation.  
  
"yeah. so what are you doing here? i thought you moved ." said grace  
  
"i did. to New York. but it didnt agree with me so i moved back"  
  
"so what are you buying" grace asked.  
  
" a book about andy warhol"  
  
" ok well it your turn"  
  
Mr. dimitri turns around finding the clerk standing there looking impatient.  
  
he pays for his book and turn back to the girls who are up next.  
  
after they pay, Dimitri asks if they would like to join him for a frappicino at the food court. they agree and start to walk toward the food court.  
  
at the counter of the starbucks is Eli working, suddenly Grace is feeling like a coffee. "ya know what i am not feeling like a frapp so i am just going over to the dairy queen and get a blizzard."  
  
Alexa seeing Eli says" ya know what i could go for a blizzard too."  
  
Dimitri said," what is it," looking over at the starbucks" isnt that eli"  
  
"yeap"  
  
"lets go to dairy queen"  
  
after getting their blizzards and sitting downand downing about half their drinks, Dimitri decided to go to the restrooms" i'll be right back"  
  
after he enter the door grace said, "oh my gosh was he always this boring?"  
  
"yes i guess you didn't notice it when he was teaching cuz you were so in love him."  
  
"shut up that is not funny."  
  
dimitri walking back to the table  
  
"so what did you talk about while i was gone?"  
  
"oh nothing just the fact about how Grace use to be in love with you" said alexa causing Grace to kick her under the table"ouch"  
  
Grace, " no offense Mr. Dimitri but that was the past and this is now, get over it Alexa."  
  
Dimitri" no offense taken, in fact , i too have moved on with my life."  
  
Alexa " does that mean you are seeing someone cuz Grace is."  
  
which caused Grace to kick her under the table.  
  
" oh you know me, never one to keep my mouth shut." alexa said.  
  
" Alexa why dont you go see if eli is still working cuz i know you have a big crush on him"  
  
" how.."  
  
" oh i seen the looks you give him when you're at my house and he walks into the room. but i dont blame you for having one."  
  
" Excuse me but before you two get too deep into this discussion, could we please change the topic, so alexa how are your grades still a's and b's?" mr. dimitri said breaking into the boy-fest.  
  
" yeah i managed a A in English"  
  
"good for you"  
  
" me too." said Grace  
  
" But Mr. Dimitri, that only because this time she slept with the teacher" said Alexa causing Grace to kick her harder than the last time.  
  
" I did not. i got the A because of my last paper it pulled up my grade from a B+ to an A."  
  
when they finished their drinks, dimitri got up from the table.  
  
"well it was nice to see you again. maybe we can meet sometime." he handed Grace a piece of paper with his new number and address on it.  
  
" Bye" and with that he walked away.  
  
"come in we still got some gift certificate to go cash in." alexa said to grace.  
  
" ok" sticking the piece of paper in her pocket, she got up and throw her empty cup away.  
  
" so, where to." alexa asked.  
  
" how about FYE i have been wanting the new Vanassa Carlton Cd."  
  
" ok lets go." and they both started to walk towards FYE, which was at the other end of the mall.  
  
" can you believe how weird he thought it was that we are friends, it like he was talking about Lance Bass going into outer space." Grace said  
  
both girls start laughing at the thought of Nsync Nspace.  
  
" yeah and omg his hair." said Alexa  
  
"yeah what was up with his hair?"  
  
"i have no idea."  
  
" oh here we are at FYE."  
  
they walk in and Grace walks toward the pop rack and picks up the VC cd. walks over to Alexa.  
  
"found it"she said.  
  
"and i found the latest jonny was cd. the lead singer is so cute."  
  
grace agrees.  
  
heading out with FYE bags in tow they walk towards the parking lot and get into Grace's car.  
  
after droppng Alexa off at her house, grace drives home.  
  
Walking in she yells, "anyone home"  
  
Jake shouts, "we're in the kitchen."  
  
She walks into the kitchen to find Jake and Tiffany playing with their daughter on the kitchen counter.  
  
"Hey I just came over to pick up some stuff I hope you dont mind."  
  
"No this is your house too so you can stop by whenever, Andrea loves it when you stop by."  
  
In fact Andrea started lauging the minute Grace came in the door.  
  
" Also you'll never guess who Alexa and I ran into at the mall today" grace said.  
  
"who did you see?" Jake replied  
  
" Mr. Dimitri"  
  
coughing,"What did you say?" jake said.  
  
"Alexa and I ran into Mr.Dimitri in line at the book store."  
  
" well did he say anything?"  
  
"well...just,um, ...hi and,um,...wanted to know, um, how we, um, were doing."  
  
"is that all?"  
  
"yea that pretty much covers it. dont worry dad i am fully 100% over him."  
  
"ok as long as nothing else happened"  
  
"nothing else happened."  
  
later that night on the phone with Alexa  
  
"did you tell your dad about, um, you know who?" asked Alexa.  
  
"yea and his head looked like it was about to burst. how about you did you tell your mom?"  
  
" yes, she wasnt as surprised as i thought she would be."  
  
" i wonder why. do you think she knew he was back in town."  
  
" i dont know. i'll ask her tomorrow."  
  
" well i have to go. Remember, big english test tomorrow."  
  
"what's it on, anyway."  
  
"one guess."  
  
" oh no are you kidding Chekov? well gotta go read ON LOVE." remembering how Grace had told her about the book Mr.Dimitri had gave her and that ON LOVE was the story that he told Grace to read right before he left. " Sorry."  
  
" it's ok. I am over him."  
  
"Really you didnt look so over him today when i asked if he was seeing anyone."  
  
" ok i really have to go now, bye." Grace said with an sorta angry voice and hung up the phone.  
  
Had she not gotten as over him as she thougth she had, after all she was going out with Randy, but did she love Randy the way she had loved Mr.Dimitri or was Randy her way of showing her father she was over Mr. Dimitri when she really wasn't. she would have to think about this more tomorrow but right now she had to hit the books if she was ever going to pass her English test tomorrow.  
  
She found out one of the hazards of studying on the bed: falling asleep. which is just what she did. waking up at 5:30 realizing what happened, she shrieked. she hurried to get ready for the day. After she was ready and ate breakfast, she got in her car and picked up Alexa.  
  
Did you study last night?"  
  
" no, i fell asleep"  
  
"i am shocked, Grace Manning is about to fail an English Test on the book that she has kept in her purse or bookbag ever since Mr. Dimitri gave it to her."  
  
"Shut Up"  
  
At school, she was wondering where Randy was because she hadn't seen him in a couple of days.  
  
walking up to her English teacher, Mrs. Bonner, who used to be married to the drummer one of those old time group who songs are still played, 5 years after the group publicized breakup, on the oldies station, she asked where Randy was. Mrs. Bonner said," didnt you know he moved back to Virginia after his Grandma got ill."  
  
" No I didnt know. Thanks."  
  
"sorry dear, i know you and he had a close relaitionship. i dont know why he didnt tell you."  
  
Sitting at her desk in front of Alexa, she turned around and told her what had happened.  
  
At home in her dormroom, she remembered about the slip of paper Dimitri had given her. She decided to call him and ask what he was doing. He was home and answered on the first ring  
  
"I have been waiting for you to call"  
  
"How did you know..."  
  
"I have caller id"  
  
"ok."  
  
" Grace are you ok? you sound different."  
  
" i am ok it just that my bf left without telling me. well i thought he was my bf."  
  
"do you want to come over?"  
  
"sure"  
  
"ok i see you in a few minutes. do you need directions?"  
  
"no i think i can manage"  
  
"ok bye"  
  
"bye".  
  
a few minutes later she was at his house.  
  
"Grace i need to tell you the truth."  
  
"What?"  
  
"i didnt just come back b/c NYC, which is a great place, didnt agree with me but also b/c i couldnt stand to live without you."  
  
"What?" grace said surprised.  
  
" i loved you grace and i know that you loved me too."  
  
Grace was so surprised that she couldn't speak instead she kissed not unlike the kiss she gave him the night before he got fired.  
  
"what was that for?" Dimitri asked with a surprised but happy look on his face.  
  
"I don't know, i just couldn't think of anything to say."  
  
"whatever, you know what i dont really care" and he kissed her.  
  
"You know, i could get use to this."  
  
"me too" and they kissed again this time upping the intansity, Grace ran her fingers thru his long red hair while he wrapped his arms around her waist. Grace wrapped her arms around his neck. Pulling her into his room, Dimitri pulled away for long enough to say " Now you can see where i sleep."  
  
" oh you remembered what i said."  
  
Her cell phone rung. it was her dad.  
  
"Grace there's been an accident" her dad said really sad. 


	2. chapter 2

"Grace there's been an accident" her father said sadly. "whoa what happened" "Lily and Rick and the rest of them were flying home and the plane crashed." "is anyone hurt?" Dimitri. "what wrong? what happened?" Grace on the phone" is mom ok?" Jake "i sorry honey, so far there are no survivors" Grace breaks down and slumps down to the floor. dimitri sits down beside her. Jake over the phone "Grace, Grace are you there" "yes i'm here" "Grace . I'll call you back when i have more info but may i suggest watching the news in case they have any info." "ok bye daddy" "bye gracie" they both hang up. Dimitri hugs Grace and tells her that it going to be alright to which she say " how can you say that. Half of my family might be dead" "I know but somehow it is going to be alright." he kissed the top of her head. " thanks. I better go home now. I'll call you later."and she left. A couple of hours later it was confirmed that everyone on board had died. Grace was on her father's couch with him and tiffany sitting nearby when they heard about it on the news which was covering the accident in detail. Grace got up and walked into the bathroom and broke down crying. Her father knocked on the door and asked if she wanted to stay the night since he didn't think she should be alone in her dorm room but she said she would be alright and came out of the bathroom, hugged her father and tiffany and left. She drove around the corner and pulled over and called Dimitri and asked if it was too late to come over. He said, " it's never too late for you." She arrived at his house a few minutes later to find him on the front porch waiting for her. "Hey" she said. "Hey yourself, you ok." "Yea I am better now." they went in "you hungry" he asked "alittle" after eating they went and sat down on his couch, he put his arm around her shoulders. "I cant help but think that i could've been there with them on the plane if i hadn't decided to come back to collage here." Grace said. "dont think that." kissing her forehead he told her not to feel guilty about not being there. She kissed him like she had done earlier that night because kissing him takes away the pain, even for the moment, made it all that much better. He didn't mind kissing her, even though she was obviliosly in alot of pain over the loss of half her family. He realized that they were meant to be together and it was like she realized it at the same time. breaking the kiss Dimitri said lets go sleep and with that they walk into his bedroom and lay down on the bed, her on the right and he on the left with a little space in the middle.  
  
In the morning, Grace woke up and Dimitri was not next to her. She got up and walked into the living room and turned on the news. The investigators of the crash, which Grace had sorta forgot about until then, had no new info on the cause of the crash. Dimitri walked in and told Grace that he went for a run. He sat beside her on the couch and they watched the news together until Grace snuggled up to him. He put his arm around her shoulders and rubbed her arm. "Lets go to Blockbuster" said Grace. "why?" " to rent some movies duh." "ok" they both got up and went outside and got in his car. on the way to Blockbuster they talked about her family and what was going to happened now. luckily Eli had stayed here to help his mother around the house. At Blockbuster, Grace goes straight to the comedy sections and picks up her favorite movie DIRTY DANCING and Dimitri goes straight to the drama section and picked up SLEEP WITH ME because he always thought that the main character looked like him. they rented the movies and headed back to Dimitri's house. They sat down on the couch and decided which movie to watch first. They went with DIRTY DANCING. She ha always love this movie ever since the first time it was on tv, she used to have her own copy but somehow she lost it or someone taped over it. Mr. Dimitri had seen it on tv a couple of times but never managed to see it from the begiinning, so he never had a clue about who everyone was and what the movie was about. As the previews came on he dicided to go make some popcorn and asked Grace if she wanted something to drink. She said sure and followed him into the kitchenm where she got out a couple of cups and asked what he had to drink. He had coke, some wine and beer. she decided on a coke and he went for the wine. After getting the drinks and the popcorn they went back to the couch. The movie was just starting. Holding the popcorn in her lap, Grace sat close to Mr. Dimitri and he put his arm around her shoulders. After a few hours, both movies were watched, rewinded and put back into their cases. Grace decided she had better go home and Mr. Dimitri said ok and that he would call her later. They said goodbye and Grace went outside and drove away while Mr. Dimitri watched thru the window. Later that car, she called Alexa. Alexa was sorry about her family but not surprised about her and Dimitri. " it was just a matter of time. oh get over being shocked at what I say you know it is true." alexa could almost see Grace shocked expression as she said that. " oh what do you mean by that it was only a matter of time? " look it was like destiny or something that you two were meant to be together." "Remember it was you, spying, that made him and me get ripped apart, if you hadn't gotten envolved who knows what would have happened." "and remember it was me who said she was sorry but you have to admit it wasn't fair to me and his other students. he always gave you more attention than anyone else." "oh yeah, i guess if i was you i would have done the same thing but i bet you had a little crush on him and part of your actions dealt with being jealous that i got him and you didn't." " would it make you feel better if i said that was true?" "was it?" " i don't know. maybe. ok i did have the tinest crush on him in the beggining of the year but that change." " ok can we drop it?" "sure, so now what? you want to talk about your family?" "nah even though i am glad not everyone died, eli didn't and neither did my dad, so there something to be happy about." " speaking of your dad, have you told him about you and mr.dimitri?" " no i am going to wait until this family thing isnt so big." " so how far have you and Dimitri gone?" "oh come on, alexa, like i am going to tell you?" " please." "no."  
  
later that night, Grace goes home to her dormroom. She turns on her cd player and pops in her MICHELLE BRANCH cd. The cd reminded her of her and Dimitri's relaitionship and how he is everything to her. After listening to a couple of songs, she turns it off and walks to the coed bathroom where she takes a shower and gets ready to go to bed. she walks back to her dorm and gets in bed and turns off the light and falls to sleep. she dreams about Dimitri all night.  
  
The next morning she calls Eli and asks if he wants to go get some coffee. he says sure. They meet at the local IHOP where he orders a large black coffee and blueberry pancakes while Grace orders a orange juice and low fat wheat pancakes. Eli says that he doesn't want to talk about the crash. "eli, if i tell you something, do you promise not to tell my dad?" "sure, what is it?" "I am just going to come straight out with it..." " what is it already?" "I am... dating....?" "who?" " i was about to say I am dating Mr. Dimi...." "Mr. Dimitri, Grace tell me that you are not serious?" "seriously" "Grace are you crazy?" "no and listen you can not tell my dad, he will flip." "giving me even more reason to tell him." "ELI. i will do anything to keep you from telling." "anything. hmm." their food comes and they eat. after they are done they pay the check and leave. Grace heads towards the mall where she is going to meet Alexa to go shopping. Eli heads toward the mall too only he is going to work at Starbucks. After a long day of shopping, Grace heads home with a trunkful of bags. After putting all the stuff away in her dorm, she heads over to her dad bookstore. He and Tiffany are taking a family emergency day even though they are at the store because they needed to do something. there was a sign on the door saying they were closed and the door was locked but Grace had a key so she let herself in. "Anyone here?" "Yes, we're in the back, Grace." her dad answers. Grace walks into the back room where Tiffany and her dad were staring at the little tv they keep back there for slow days. There was no new news about the crash even though they keep talking about it as if there was someone famous on board. all they knew was the plane was on it way here from Australia when it crashed into a forest. The crash wasn't due to weather as it had been a clear sunny spring day from Chicago to Austrailia. There was the possibility of the pilot being drunk. Tiffany was rocking her newborn in her arms, trying to calm the crying baby. So far it was not working and the baby was getting louder. Grace could barely hear her dad say hello and that he would be right back after getting Grace a chair, Grace said that she could get it herself and she went and got a chair. By the time she got back, Tiffany had gotten the baby to be quiet. As far as Grace was concerned, as long as she had her dad, tiffany, mr.dimitri, eli, and as surprised as she was, Alexa, Grace couldn't have felt safer. The next day, Alexa called and Grace was surprised to hear herself say that she couldnt see Mr.Dimitri anymore. Alexa asked why, as shocked as Grace was. Grace said that they werent meant to be together b/c of the reason that she knew that even in death, her mother would not approve and still thought it was wrong b/c of the age difference. Alexa told Grace goodbye saying that she thought Grace should rethink saying goodbye to Mr.D. forever. They hung up the phone and Grace went to her computer and logged onto the internet to see if she could find any info on the crash. All she could find out is that they hit turbulence and the wing caught on fire somehow. After she logged off, she got a strange call from a unaimous person who wanted to know if she was Grace Manning. She said she was and the person on the phone said that right before the plane crashed her mother had written a note to her that had somehow survived in one piece, though it was slightly burned on the edge. 


	3. chapter 3

The Letter.  
  
At the end of the previous chapter Grace was deciding whether she really wanted to never see Dimitri, or could, again. She had just got a call from a unanimous person that a letter from her mother, written minutes before the crash, had survived intact.  
  
The person had sent her the letter overnight. She couldn't wait and when she finally recieved it, she ripped open the package and pulled out the letter and ran into her dorm and sat down and started to read.  
  
Dear Gracie,  
  
If you are reading this than it has remained whole and i am happy. In case I dont survive and cant tell you in person, I am writing to tell you the truth about how the plane crashed hapened, as there is now little hope that we will make it too the airport which is now two hours away. If I survive I will rip this note up and none of this will matter but in any case. Everything was going just fine until we hit some bad turbulence and the plane started to go up and down. The next thing i knew something his the wing and out of my window all i could see was smoke. I think the wing is on fire. I can hear the pilot trying to get ahold of any airport within safe distance. So far it sounds like he isnt any luck.  
  
Anyway, if I happened to perish, I want you to have the gold and silver necklace you like with the matching earrings and bracelets. Also if you ever happen to cross paths with a certain teacher, wink wink, know that you will have my support and love, even in deathe. Tell everyone I loved them and split the everything else between you.  
  
Please dont worry about me. I accomplished everything I ever wanted, mainly having such a sweet and caring daughter.  
  
Oh no the plane is going down.  
  
Love always,  
  
Mom.  
  
The last part was illegible due to the turbulance the plane had gone though. Grace could almost see the tears in her mother's eyes as they were in hers. Grace realized that she couldn't say goodbye to Dimitri because of what her mother had said.She called up Alexa to tell her that she had changed the dimitri question. Alexa wasnt home so Grace would have to wait until tomorrow in class. Right after Grace hung up the phone, Dimitri called wanting to know if she wanted to get coffee. Grace said sure and they agreed to meet in thirty minutes. Grace took a shower and got ready. Choosing between a little red dress and her standard khaki and sweater set was hard. She wanted to look formal but they were only going out to coffee and she didnt want to look out of place so she decided on the khakies and sweater.  
  
She walk down to the parking garage and got into her car. She turned it on and drove out of the parking structure. She arrived at the coffee house 10 minutes early and decided to go inside and wait. She got a black coffee and sat down at a open table. Dimitri showed up on time and looked semi casual in a button down green shirt and black corduroy slacks. He waved to Grace and went up to the counter and got a black coffee. He walked over to Grace, said hi and sat down.  
  
They were still sitting there an hour later, now talking about her familys' crash. She told him about the letter and took it out so he could read. She could see it when he got to the teacher part because his face suddenly turned red. He finished reading and handed the letter back to her.  
  
"I am sorry about what happened" he said.  
  
" i know, it's just, i know this is going to sound selfish but what if i had gone instead of staying here?" Grace said started to get tears in her eyes.  
  
"Grace, dont cry, please. If you had gone, I bet it would not have happened because we were meant to be together and..." he said before breaking off.  
  
"And what?"  
  
" And I... uhh... umm..."  
  
"will you say it already?'"  
  
"ok I love you "  
  
"what did you just say?" Grace said shocked.  
  
" i knew that you were the one since the first time you came in my class."  
  
"you did?"  
  
" Grace why do you think i moved back here, I couldnt stand it there because every time i looked around your face would be on some stranger's and i couldnt stand living without you. "  
  
"whoa.. hold on."  
  
Grace got up and left leaving a shocked Dimitri at the table alone wondering why he had just blurted it all out when it was obvious that Grace had enough on her plate without him. Dimitri got up and left only to find that Grace was sitting in her car not doing anything.  
  
" why are you still here?" Dimitri asked.  
  
"I suddenly forgot how to drive."  
  
"need a lift home?"  
  
"sure."  
  
she got out and they walked to his car and got in. the ride to her dorm was a silent one with neither of them wanting to say anything. they pulled up to her building and she got out and walked around to his window, he rolled it down.  
  
"you wanna come in for a couple of minutes?"  
  
"sure."  
  
he got out and they walked into her dorm.  
  
"i sorry i just left like that, i just couldn't talk about it there."  
  
"im sorry i just blurted it out like that i shouldnt have, you have enough without me."  
  
Grace kissed him suddenly like she had a couple of years ago in his house only this time it was reversed.  
  
" listen about how i left. i sorry and it was rude."  
  
"it's ok. I understand."  
  
Dimitri dropped off Grace at her dorm and drove off.  
  
Grace called Eli and asked if he could come over. He could and he did.  
  
Eli knocked on the door, "anyone there."  
  
Grace opened the door wearing a pair of jeans and a short black shirt.  
  
Eli " can i come in?'  
  
"oh yeah come in."  
  
Eli went in and sat down in on the couch, Grace sat down beside him.  
  
All of a sudden she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.  
  
He sat back, surprised" what was that?"  
  
" i just needed to check something."  
  
"what?"  
  
"nothing really."  
  
"come on grace you can can tell me." 


	4. chapter 4

She sat there thinking of what how to tell Eli that she was trying to see if she really like Dimitri. Then Karan came in to see who was at the door. She saw it was Grace and turned around to go back to bed. Grace and Eli were looking at each other and Karen didn't want to interrupt and as she had taken the next step she fell landing with a thud making eli look up. Seeing his mom laying there he rushed over and tried to see if she was breathing.  
  
"Grace call 911." he screamed while trying to see if his mom was still breathing. Grace ran to the phone and dialed while Eli was checking for a heartbeat and trying to stifle the tears. after a minute Grace came in and said that the ambulence would be here in a few minutes.  
  
"where's Henry?"  
  
At the hospital, he does have other patients besides my mom.'' Eli said.  
  
the EMS arrived and checked for heartbeat, they couldnt find one and tried to bring her back but there was no hope, she was gone. they took her to the hospital for further test trying to see what had happened. After they were gone Eli broke down in Graces arms.  
  
"it gonna be ok Eli, i know it will be." she whispered. Later that evening, Henry had gotten paged at the hospital and drove to Karen's where Eli and Grace were asleep. He left before either of them woke up and drove back to the hospital to see if anything had happened. He found out that Karen had had a sudden heart attack, killing her a moment or two after it happened.  
  
The next morning Eli woke up to the smell of eggs being cooked and toast. He walked into the kitchen and found Grace standing in front of the stove. He thought she had never looked so beautiful as she did just then, even though her hair was a mess and had no makeup on.  
  
'' Hey." he said and she turned around and said morning even though it was almost noon.  
  
Grace's pager went off and she went to go see who it was. It was Dimitri. She knew he was probably worried about her and wondered what had happened. She asked Eli if it was ok if she used the phone in his mother's room, forgetting for a moment what had happened.  
  
"Oh my. I'm sorry i just had a lapse of memory."  
  
"it's ok go ahead.it is ok."  
  
she went into the room and called dimitri. meanwhile back in the kitchen Eli watched the eggs and when they were done put them on plates and sat them on the table. Grace came in after a couple of minutes to find eli sitting at the table, with his face in his hands. Grace said " eli are you ok?"  
  
he lifted his head and grace could clearly see the tears running down his face. she slided her chair over and hugged him. he broke down in her arms.  
  
"now i have nobody and no future. what am i going to do? "  
  
" I dont know eli. i dont know.But you have me and we will figure something out."  
  
"thanks for being here."  
  
"i am always here for you."  
  
They decided to go to her apartment and get away for awhile. They stopped at Blockbuster and got some movies. They arrived at her dorm a little before noon. They watched the movies and decided to go grab some food and hit the mall. they went back to his house so Eli could grab some stuff as he didnt want to be by himself and Grace decided he should stay with her. Eli went into his room while Grace sat on the couch and turned on the tv. Eli came out and asked Grace to come help him pack up. She went in and saw eli's room was a complete pig sty with clothes strewn about.  
  
"How do you find anything in this mess?" She asked as she stepped over a shirt that was lying on the floor, wrinkled.  
  
Suddenly the doorbell rang and Grace got it to see her father standing there.  
  
"Dad what are you doing?"  
  
"i heard what happened and decided to see how eli was." he walked in and saw Eli was standing behind Grace.  
  
"Hey Eli how are you doing."  
  
"I've been better." He said sarcastically.  
  
A couple of hours later, Eli put a couple of suitcases in the car and Grace and him drove to her apartment. they got out of the car and went upstairs and were about to unlock the door when Grace found a note of the floor address to her. She picked it up, it was from Dimitri. he wanted her to tell Eli sorry about his situation. She did and they went in and put his bags on the floor.  
  
Alexa came over and was surprised when she saw Eli and asked what he was doing there.  
  
"He's staying here for a little while. but be nice his mom just died."  
  
"when have i ever not been nice?" Alexa said.  
  
Grace shot her a look.  
  
"oh yeah sorry." Alexa said remembering about Dimitri.  
  
"Hey uh Alexa isnt it?" eli said when he saw Alexa.  
  
"We were just about to watch a movie wanna join us?" Grace said, knowing that Alexa had a tiny crush on Eli.  
  
"Sure."  
  
they sat down on the couch and Grace put the first tape in. It was Bring It On with Kirsten Dunst.  
  
"Oh great a chick flick." eli said.  
  
"yeap." Grace said as she got up and went into the kitchen to get some snacks. She also wanted to leave Alexa and Eli alone together. While the popcorn was cooking the phone rang. Grace picked it up.  
  
"Hello August." grace said  
  
"How did you know it was me?" he said surprised/  
  
"Caller ID ever heard of it." she replied.  
  
"Yes i have i just didnt know you had it."  
  
"well now you do. So why did you call?"  
  
"no reason."  
  
"ok."  
  
"oh ok now i remember i wanted to ask how is Eli?"  
  
"he doing ok right now he's here watching a movie with Alexa."  
  
Dimitri laughs.  
  
"what's so funny." Grace asked.  
  
"nothing it just Alexa and you being friends it still makes me laugh. so what are you watching?"  
  
"the popcorn in the mircowave."  
  
"i meant what movie?"  
  
"oh yeah BRING IT ON."  
  
"let me guess it's a so called chick flick." Dimitri said causing Grace to laugh. " what?"  
  
Grace stopped laughing long enough to say " guys over 30 should not say Chick Flick."  
  
they both started laughing. the popcorn was done and after the microwave beeped, Grace took it out and emptied the bag into a bowl. She talked to Dimitri for a couple more minutes until they said bye and Grace hung up the phone. She walked back into the living room where she was surprised to see Alexa and Eli having a chat about whether or not all male cheerleaders are gay. She said that it wasnt possible and he had that macho view that any guy who becomes a cheerleader is gay. Grace set the popcorn on the table and sat in one of the chairs she had brought over from Manning Manor. She had had a moving company bring some of the furniture to her apartment.  
  
An hour or so later the movie was over and it was getting late. Alexa left because she had to finish a term paper that was due tomorrow. After she left, Grace started on some homework that she had to do, at the kitchen table. An half hour later Eli came in and sat down across from her.  
  
"so...uh.... how is the homework coming? " he asked.  
  
"ok.. i guess. why?"  
  
"so about Alexa....."  
  
"I knew it. you didnt want to talk about my homework." she interrupeted him.  
  
"fine i was just wondering if you have her number?"  
  
"yeah why, could it be possible you like her?" she said.  
  
"no."  
  
"then tell me why."  
  
"if you must know, she left her jacket." he said.  
  
"oh." she said disappointed and wrote her number on a piece of paper. She gave the number to Eli who took it into another room and called. Grace got up and stuck her ear trying to hear what he was saying.  
  
Eli sat on the couch and called. Alexa answered.  
  
" Hello."  
  
"Hi Alexa it's me Eli."  
  
"Hey eli what do you want?"  
  
"You left your jacket here."  
  
"thanks. i come over and get it."  
  
"ok see ya. bye."  
  
"bye."  
  
Eli hung up the phone.  
  
A few minutes later, Eli went downstairs to the lobby and waited with Alexa's coat and waited for a few minutes until she showed up. She was about to go upstairs until she saw him. She walked over and he gave her the jacket.  
  
"thanks." she said.  
  
"no prob. i needed to get out of that apartment."  
  
"Well thanks again. well i gotta go. term paper."  
  
"ok bye."  
  
''bye." Alexa said and turned around and started to walk towards the door. She had only taken about five steps when Eli said.  
  
"Alexa Wait."  
  
she turned around and looked at him. "Yeah."  
  
"you wanna go get something to eat sometime?"  
  
"sure. when?"  
  
"how about next friday?"  
  
"ok see you then."  
  
"ok i call you with the details."  
  
"bye."  
  
"bye"  
  
Alexa walked out of the lobby smiling and Eli went back up to Graces apartment. When he got there she was still doing homework. He went into the living room and turned on MTV. The Real World was on and two of the cast mates were in a heated argument. They were cussing about every other word. A commercial break happened and Eli walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda.  
  
"Need help?" he asked Grace.  
  
"No thanks. i'm almost done." Grace said and Eli walked back to the living room. A few minutes later Grace sat down beside him on the couch and started watching tv.  
  
"So what did alexa say?"  
  
"About what?" he asked surprised thinking she knew he asked Alexa to go out.  
  
"when you gave her back her jacket?"  
  
"oh that she said thanks."  
  
"what did you think i meant?"  
  
"nothing."  
  
The next day Grace went to class and saw Alexa. Alexa seemed really happy about something and Grace asked if she was happy about a grade or something.  
  
"no." Alexa replied.  
  
"then what?"  
  
"he asked me out." Alexa said really fast and excited.  
  
"who? who? you have to tell me." Grace said eagerly  
  
"ELI." Alexa said still excited.  
  
"Really? Eli? as in my stepbrother? When?" Grace said.  
  
"Really. yes Eli as in Eli your stepbrother. last night when he returned my jacket. "  
  
When Grace got home, Eli was sitting on the couch watching some show on tv.  
  
"Why didnt you tell? " she said  
  
"tell you what?"  
  
"about you and alexa"  
  
"what about us?"  
  
"why didnt you tell me you were going out with her Friday?"  
  
"cuz i didnt think it was any of your buisness."  
  
"ok."  
  
friday comes and Grace and Alexa are in Graces room trying to get ready since Grace is going out with Dimitri to the movie and Alexa is going with Eli to this cafe. Dimitri comes over and him and eli sit on the couch every so often one of them getting up and knocking on graces door and asking if they are ready yet. after a while Alexa and Grace come out and Eli says Finally. they walk down to the parking lot and Grace and Dimitri get into Dimitri's car and Alexa and Eli get into Eli's car. they pull out of the parking lot and go in opposite directions.  
  
Find out what happens on the date in chapter 5. 


	5. chapter 5

The Date  
  
Grace waited in her apartment until August showed up. She had had a tough time deciding what to wear before deciding on a dressy casual outfit, once that would look good anywhere. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV. On HBO her favorite movie, Whatever It Takes was on and even though she had the dvd and vhs there was something different about watching it on TV. Dimitri showed up about 10 minutes to 6 and he and grace walked to his car and got in. Meanwhile Alexa was waiting for Eli to meet her at the restaurant, they had agreed that it had been best if they took separate cars in case the date didn't go well. Eli arrived and they went inside. They were seated at a booth and given menus. They both ordered cokes and the waitress left to give them a couple of minutes to look at the menu. They looked and decided on a cheese pizza with pepperoni. The waitress came back and they ordered. After she left they started talking. "So..um.how's college?" Eli asked. "ok I guess. How's work?" "Fine." A few awkward moments go between them before the drinks came there and Alexa discovered that the placemats had games and things on the other side so she and Eli played tic tac toe until the pizza did. They ate it while laughing over random topics, they laughed over grace and Dimitri and they laughed about Eli's job at Starbucks. They finished the pizza and paid and left. They got into his car and drove to Graces's apartment where Eli was staying. They saw Dimitri's car in the parking lot and thought they must be in there watching a movie. They went in and Eli opened the door. They were surprised by the fact grace and Dimitri were in a state of undress kissing on the couch. Alexa and Eli slowly and quietly backed up and out. They accidentally shut the door too loudly startling grace making her look up "Eli?" She asked. No answer. "Oh well" and went back to kissing Dimitri. Later that night he came back and saw that Dimitri had left so he came in quietly and tried to get to his room before Grace caught him. "Too late." She said, she was in the kitchen and saw him try to sneak by, "I know you saw us." "I didn't see anything." "Eli don't lie I heard the door." "oh." He replied. "yeah so what did you see?" "not much we turned around as soon as we saw you." "we? whose we?" "Alexa and me." "oh great ." she said with displeasure on her face. "wait why did you bring her back here?" she asked curiously. He replied with a straight face, "to watch a movie." "Ok." and with that Grace left and went to her room. Eli went to her door and knocked, "grace." "What?" "so how was your date?" "good and yours?" "good too. night grace" "Night Eli." Eli went to his room and laid down on the bed and tried to sleep but he couldn't stop thinking about Grace kissing Dimitri. "stop it Eli she's your stepsister, wait are they still steps even though their parents died, N.M. she's your roommate, if she wants to date the cradle robber so be it. There's nothing I can do about it. " Grace was in her room thinking too only she was thinking about Dimitri and Eli and who was a better kisser. She couldn't decide so she changed clothes and went to bed. That night she had a dream where she had two doors and she was running from something and she had to pick a door quick but which one? One she knew would lead her to Eli and the other would lead her to Dimitri. the thing chasing her was closing in so she had to pick quickly.  
  
.........find out next time what door she picks. Sorry so short. 


	6. chapter 6

Again pt 6.  
  
Sorry for the long delay but I had to clean my computer a couple of times and lost the story. And I been on such a writers block for this story and my others so sorry again. And please review. Bad or good reviews help inspire me to write. So send them in. ok on to the story.  
  
Grace was having a dream and had to pick a door.  
  
She goes to the door on her right and puts her hand on the knob but has a second thought and takes her hand off and looks at the doors again.  
  
"what to do what to do?"  
  
she looked down the hall and saw the shadow getting closer. She closes her eyes and grabs the knob on the left door and opens it.  
  
She opens her eyes and see Dimitri standing there, holding ten roses. Dimitri gives her the flowers and suddenly everything goes black.  
  
The next thing Grace knows her eyes are open and she is back in her apartment.  
  
"ahh great another day." She says sarcastically.  
  
She gets up and dresses and goes down the hallway to the living room and sees Eli on the couch.  
  
"well hello sleeping beauty."  
  
"what time is it?"  
  
"just a little after 12."  
  
"ugh why did you let me sleep so late?"  
  
"after what happen last time I tried to wake you I didn't want to take my chance."  
  
"I kicked you last time because I was in the middle of a good dream and you wanted me to go to the store and get milk. So I had an excuse."  
  
"ok."  
  
"so anything on tv?"  
  
"just this stupid chick flick on HBO."  
  
"what?"  
  
"something like a walk to recall."  
  
"you mean a walk to remember?"  
  
"yeah."  
  
"scoot down I gotta watch."  
  
"don't you have it on dvd?"  
  
"yeah so. Shane west is so cute."  
  
"ok if you say so."  
  
"I do."  
  
Eli gets off the couch and goes into his room. He comes back out a few minutes later with his shoes on.  
  
"well im gonna go out for a while. Bye."  
  
"bye." Said grace not taking her eyes off the tv.  
  
Eli leaves and Grace watches the movie.  
  
Two hours goes by and the movie is done and Eli came back. So now Eli and Grace are sitting on the couch channel surfing and after seeing nothing was on, Grace turned the tv off and they just sat on the couch not saying anything.  
  
"so..." Grace finally said breaking the silence.  
  
"soo...." Eli replied making them both laugh.  
  
"wanna do something.?"  
  
"what?"  
  
"I don't know. What haven't we done in awhile?"  
  
"umm. I don't know."  
  
"go to a movie?"  
  
"went to one last Saturday. Go get pizza?"  
  
"yesterday. Go to the park and just swing?"  
  
"last week. The mall?"  
  
"two weeks ago. Want to go again? You could call Alexa and we could all go?"  
  
"no thanks. But if you want to go ahead. I think im just going to go to my room and lie down. Not sleep, I did enough of that for the day. Just lie there and stare at the ceiling and ponder life."  
  
"Sounds like fun mind if I join?"  
  
"sure you go lie on your bed and I'll lie on mine and in an hour we can switch."  
  
"Cool."  
  
They each went into their separate rooms and laid down.  
  
Ten minutes later Eli came into Graces room and laid down on her bed.  
  
"sorry I got bored." He said.  
  
"its ok I was about to do the same thing."  
  
Five minutes later Eli got on his side and looked at Grace.  
  
"what?" Grace said.  
  
"nothing."  
  
"ok."  
  
Without warning Eli kissed Grace. Grace was shocked and pushed him away. She sat up.  
  
"Eli what was that? You know I'm with Dimitri"  
  
how does eli respond? And why did he do it. Find out in the next installment. 


End file.
